Miniaturization of RF integrated circuit (IC) design for a single pole double throw (SPDT) switch makes it difficult to maintain both good isolation and low insertion loss of a RF switch fabricated on an IC. Referring to FIG. 1, depicted is prior technology single pole double throw (SPDT) RF switch fabricated on an integrated circuit IC. This prior technology SPDT RF switch comprises a first node 102, a second node 104 and a third node 106. Switching actions between nodes 102 and 104, or nodes 102 and 106 are may be performed with metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) RF switches 112 and 114. The MOSFET RF switches are direct current (DC) voltage blocked from the nodes 102, 104 and 106 with DC blocking capacitors 110, 116 and 118, respectively.
The DC blocking capacitor 110 is shared by both MOSFET RF switches 112 and 114 where the DC connection between the two MOSFET RF switches 112 and 114 is provided by a plate of the capacitor 110. This type of DC physical connection results in poor RF signal isolation between the MOSFET RF switches 112 and 114, resulting in poor RF signal isolation between the nodes 104 and 106.